emriverafandomcom-20200216-history
Orytronian
Orytronians 'are inhabitants of the planet Orytron. They are vulgarly known as 'oryties' by their enemies, the term being an interplanetary racial slur to them when said by other alien species with malintent. The alien species was created by teenage Wattpad writer E. M. Rivera in her book series The Orytron Trilogy. She describes them to have equal appearances to humans, though their abilities and cells are different. They speak English and Orytronish. More information about the species is revealed throughout the series, the first book stating that there are only 5 main types of Orytronians, 6 including one subcategory. In the second book, there are 7 species in total, counting a new subcategory. In the last short story series, the last two subcategories are revealed, making 9 Orytronian species in total. Species There are 5 main types of Orytronians, 9 counting subcategories. 'Gifted Orytronians * Warrior Capable of super-strength, regeneration, and sharp reflexes. They are identified by a spiraled vein in their left hand. *'Elder Warrior' : The enhanced version of Warriors, with enhanced super-strength, faster regeneration, invulnerability to bullets except for enforced antioryte, slowing time in their perspective, sharper reflexes, danger sense, and temporary protective shields. They are identified by the spiral vein with a cross-shaped birthmark in the center. :* Seeing Eye Capable of seeing the past, present, and future through visions. They are identified by the purple color of their irises. *'Golden Seeing Eye' : The enhanced version of Seeing Eyes, with clearer visions, giving the person the ability to remember every detail of the vision as if they were in the place itself, unlike normal Seeing Eyes that have trouble deducing what their visions show them. They also wake up from their vision trance quicker than normal Seeing Eyes do. They have sharper reflexes and eyesight. They are identified by the golden color of their irises. *'Memoir' Capable of removing, replacing, or returning memories, also possessing an eidetic memory. They are identified by an 'M' shaped freckle pattern on their forehead. *'Memoirant' : The enhanced version of Memoirs, with the ability to directly enter people's minds, read memories without limits, and manipulation of memories, allowing them to completely change a memory with just the thought alone. They have a stronger eidetic memory. They are identified by the 'M' imprinted into their skin on their forehead. *'Wielder' Capable of manipulating force, gravity, and matter, and the ability to move things with their mind. They are identified by a lace bracelet mark imprinted around their right wrist. *'Ultra Wielder' : The enhanced version of Wielders, with a stronger ability to manipulate things with their mind, allowing them to control multiple things, unlike the normal Wielder, who can only control one thing at a time. They also possess the ability to mentally manipulate people's minds and abilities, though this is detrimental to the Ultra Wielder's body since it takes a lot of strength. They are also capable of producing powerful shockwaves without dying from the power and can also create permanent shields. They are identified by the Orytronian letters imprinted in their right wrist, reading 'Uma Weldiet', translating to 'Ultra Wielder', giving the species their name. Regular Orytronian The Regular Orytronians have no abilities at all aside from enhanced cognitive abilities. Orytronians in general are 68% more advanced in mathematics and science than humans. Aside from their intellectual abilities, they have no other powers.